I'm not sure but I think I love you
by deathswonderland
Summary: Ares - Mikael/Baroona. a short fanfic about the two


I'm not sure but I think I love you

Author: deathswonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own Ares. Ares is a Korean manhwa created by Ryu Kum Chel. This is AU people because Baroona is a girl here oh, and OOC-ness

-----////////-----

The flow of the mercenaries going into the showers was overwhelming. There was just so many that Baroona couldn't believe that they all could fit inside!

Doing the rational thing, she, yes, she, you have not read wrong, decided until everyone was out before heading inside to the baths herself. Maybe she could bathe during the night. Not many do bathe during that time so why not right?

Night fall came and almost everyone in the guild had either already went to sleep or went to town to get "acquainted" with the local tavern wenches

Gathering a change of clothes as well as the necessities to bathe, Baroona quickly went inside the bath house and went to the most private place she could find before stripping off her clothes and turned the water on -completely ignoring the fact that the water was currently freezing

During the middle of her bath a sudden -familiar- voice enter the baths and was half heartedly forced to speed up the process of her supposed to be relaxing bath "A look it's Baroona!" the loud voice of Ares resonated within the empty building as she paused, her hands that were cleaning her hair darted down as she turned her face -without turning her body- to look at her friends

"Yes?" she replied nonchalantly as she saw Ares, Mikael and Gohu behind her with Ares intently staring at her tattoo... Again. Probably thinking about how cool it looked, like always.

"You're just taking a bath now?"

"I could say the same to you three"

Ares grinned at that "Well, we were sparring earlier and we got sweaty so we decided to take a bath"

"Which is a big step for Ares who usually doesn't take a bath. Maybe he's still trying to impress that girl we met in Chronos!" Gohu injected as he smirked at a blushing Ares "Jackpot!" he laughed as the blonde got even redder before said person turned the water on that quickly drenched the laughing boy.

The quarrelling duo's bickering continued throughout their shower -with Baroona still facing the wall- until the duo left, leaving Mikael and Baroona alone. The silence was thick in the air when Mikael decided to break it "You know" he started and when the other looked at him, continued "Long hair suites you than a short one" and then he dressed, leaving the stunned youth behind facing him

"What... Just happen..."

* * *

Lighting a cigarette Baroona took a long drag before exhaling and continued her walk. Looking up at the sky he failed to notice a pair of drunk local tugs passing and hit shoulders with one "Sorry" she whispered and continued walking, or rather, tried to continue walking as one of the tugs pulled her arm back "Sorry isn't goanna cut it punk! You made me spill my beer!" it screamed, ready to punch the ex-gladiator in the face when he was suddenly stopped by a sword slashing between him and Baroona, effectively cutting his arm off, making the brute scream and roll onto the ground

"Did you know what you just did?! You're asking for an early grave scum!" another said as he drew his sword out and pointed it at the other who cut his friend's arm off. Playing with the stalk of grass in his mouth Mikael looked at the tugs emotionlessly... Or was there a hint of irritation Baroona saw in the yellow haired teen's eyes?

Going for the kill, the guy lunged forward and was about to strike the yellow haired youth when a dagger attached to a metal like rope knocked the sword away from his hands. Hissing in pain the tug looked at the smoking teen before retreating, forgetting his friend who was groaning and bleeding to death

Lifting his sword, he was ready to end the life of the man who dared harm what was his before the aforementioned person stopped him. "There's no need to kill him Mikael" the black haired youth said as the other looked at him with deep bloodlust. She knew reasoning with him wasn't going to do anything but she had to at least try "You already cut his arm off. You can leave him as he is now right? And with the way things are going it won't be long before he's dead anyway" of course, she forgot that Mikael never did listen to her about sparing his enemies

The sound of metal slicing against flesh could be heard as the bleach haired boy continuously slashed his sword against the already dead person "Mikael stop" Baroona requested but again, ignored.

Furrowing her eyebrows she turned to leave the bloodthirsty swordsman when the sounds stopped "Wait" Mikael called as he thrust his sword one last time on the mutilated being before swinging it free of blood

Turning to look at the yellow haired teen, they stared at each other before the stalk of grass in the others mouth twitched and they walked, side by side until they reached the town square where apparently, a small festivity was occurring "Hmmm... That's new. Ares' didn't tell us anything about a festival today" Baroona thought out loud as she took the cigarette from her mouth and stomped on it

"Let's go to a pub" Mikael suddenly suggested as he took off to the direction of the nearest beer house, not even waiting for the other's reply. Shaking her head, Baroona let out an amused sigh as she followed the silent swordsman

When she got into the bar the black haired teen looked around before she saw her companion seated at the farthest back of the place where even the lights coming from the candles in the chandeliers located in the centre of the room provided little light for a person to see. Typical Mikael, she thought as she walked to their table and sat down in front of the swordsman.

A couple of minutes passed by before a waitress came to take their order and quickly left as she headed to another table to get their orders before going to the small counter located in the centred back of the small pub

Another couple of minutes passed by in silence as they waited for their drinks when the black haired teen spoke "Was there a reason why you brought me here?" Baroona asked as Mikael shrugged "Not really" he replied and silence took over them again. "You know..." the black haired one started, looking at the marks that were on the table "You didn't have to kill that guy just now. You already cut his arm off, surely you could have sparred him"

"I could. But I didn't" was the cold reply

"Why?" now wouldn't Mikael like to know as well. Sure there was the ever present lust to kill but there was also something else, an emotion that he couldn't figure out when that bastard was about to hit his companion –not to mention that he just thought of said companion as _**his**_

"I don't know" he finally answered firmly, signalling that that was the end of their conversation. Baroona opened her mouth to continue their discussion but the waitress chose this moment to reappear again "Your orders sirs" the wench said placing in front of them their respective drinks. Mikael had to snort at the 'sirs' part -which didn't go unnoticed by the waitress as she asked if something was the problem

"No. Nothing" the swordsman said and the waitress left them to their drinks

Drinking hers slowly and in little sips, Baroona tapped her finger against the wood, her head to the side looking at the little cracks and splinters on the wall. Finishing his beer silently Mikael looked at his companion intently. Something about the black haired youth in front of him intrigued him. Maybe it was the capability of the other to spare his enemies but then, his mind contradicted, Ares was like that as well

"Maybe we should go back to the barracks" Baroona said after a while, her beer only half empty "Finish your drink" Mikael ordered as the other shook her head "I'm weak against alcohol"

Tsk-ing the swordsman stood up and placed a couple of coins down for their drink before exiting, the other following closely. The walk back to the guild was a quiet one; no one talked or even look at the other. Heck, Baroona didn't even lithe a cigarette.

Once they arrived back at the guild they were met with Ares lunging in front of the entrance "Where were you two?" the blonde exclaimed in a pouty voice "What's it to you?" Mikael retorted as the one eyed swordsman stuck his tongue out "I was bored with no one to spar with. Now just answer the question!"

"A date" Mikael answered as both Ares and Baroona looked at him in surprise

"A date?" the two asked in unison. One with confusion and the other in question. They were in a date? Or was Mikael just playing with Ares? "What?" the irritated swordsman asked as the two continued to look at him in utter flabbergast.

"You-but-how-when-who-what?" it was highly amusing to see Ares stutter about such a simple situation

Grunting the yellow haired teen hissed "I said I was on a date. With Baroona"

Ares mouth dropped at that "You're gay?!" he exclaimed as the other resisted the urge to draw his sword "Who are you calling a fag idiot!" he called as he punched the blonde in the face "But you just said you went out on a date with Baroona! –no offense man" the other replied, cradling his aching cheek –that the black haired teen was sure was goanna be swollen by tomorrow

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'?"

"Exactly what I meant"

"That's why I said I don't get it punk!"

"What's not to get?"

"Everything! You just said that you just went out with _Baroona_ and then you tell me you're not gay?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

"I'm not playing twenty questions with you Ares"

"Just answer my question then jerk!"

"I already told you"

"Why you—"

"Stop fighting you two!" the black haired teen finally said, exasperate about the current situation and stepped between the two. "Ares, stop bugging Mikael about it, he's not gay. Mikael stop pushing Ares buttons, you know he's impulsive" he ordered as the others 'tsk'-ed before nodding "But I want an answer!" Ares complained as Mikael glared at him "How stupid can you be?"

"And what's that supposed to mean huh?"

"Ares"

"Sorry..."

Sighing, Baroona took a cigarette out and was intending to light it when the yellow haired swordsman snatched it from her hands "Light" he commanded, his hand outstretched towards the black haired youth. Releasing another sigh Baroona gave Mikael her match box and just resigned to looking up at the stars before answering Ares demand "I'm a girl" she said simply and unemotional, just like how he usually appears most of the time

"You're a girl!" the blonde cried as he pointed at his companion "Since when?" he asked as the others gave him blank stares, as if saying 'are you an idiot?' and maybe he is, was the thought that was going through the yellow haired teen's mind at the moment as he took a long drag from the cigarette in his mouth

"I was born a girl Ares. Just like you're born as a male" she stated as the other contemplated this before a long "ooh" was heard "Well why didn't you tell me earlier punk?" the blonde said smiling at his companion. Smiling in return Baroona shrugged "I've been living this way almost all my life. It's not easy to break it, and I don't think they let girls become mercenaries" besides, it's better if you're a boy rather than a girl when you're a slave, she added silently as Ares nodded "Well if that's the case then let's all do a double date sometimes! Just imagine it, me and Ariadne and then you and Mikael. Though we may need someone to distract Helena. That girl could seriously punch!" and Ares continued to ramble on, all the while not even noticing that his two friends already left, heading for their sections sleeping quarters

* * *

Spitting out the half gone cigarette from his mouth, Mikael stopped at his tracks suddenly causing his companion to do the same "What is it? Did you forget something?" he shook his head "Let's go somewhere else first" and again, he didn't wait for the others reply and started walking to secluded corner of the fortress. "What are we doing here?" Baroona asked as she sat herself down on top of an empty barrel, Mikael right in front of her

"I don't agree with Ares" he said simply

"Agree on what?"

"About the double date" ah, so is this what this what this was about? "Ares was just dreaming, besides, weren't you the one who told him that we were on a date? Of course he'll assume we're dating" she explained as the other tsk-ed "That's not it" not it? Then what was it about then? "I'm not complaining about that. I said I don't agree about the double date. What I told Ares is true, we are _**dating**_" and he kissed her, hard

"And I supposed there's no 'no we're not' option is there?" she asked after the kiss as the other 'hn'-ed, smiling faintly the black haired youth accepted the proposal "Fine" she said offhandedly and when Mikael threatened to cut her shirt in half, laughed before finally saying "Bastard, if you do that I'll accept Ares' idea about the double date"

-----/////////-----

That's the end. Sorry for the sucky fic. I don't know how to write them at all and college has kinda killed my brain along my plot bunnies (and grammar). And again, sorry for making Ares seem like a homophobe, he's not. He was just shocked. Really =D. *Shot* oh, and I seriously don't know what Mikael's hair color is, it goes from yellow to platinum blonde to white in colored scans. So yes, it was a dilemma *sighs* well, I know it was crappy but please R&R. I know you guys have some serious bashing for me so let it all out XD


End file.
